Niekoniecznie silniejszy
by kottkvarn
Summary: Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni. Te słowa zawsze były mottem Johna. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


**Oryginalny tytuł serii: **_Not Stronger_

**Autor: **SherlockedGinger

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.**

**Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: **kottkvarn

**Brak korekty.**

**Niekoniecznie silniejszy**

_Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni._

Wraca pamięcią do chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał te słowa. To dziadek i stoicka forma pocieszenia, próba wsparcia, kiedy ośmioletni John złamał sobie rękę. Siedział obok niego, gdy zakładano mu gips. Powiedział, że kiedy kość się zrośnie, będzie jeszcze silniejsza, niż była. I to pomogło - John oczekiwał dnia, w którym zdejmą mu opatrunek i będzie miał ulepszoną rękę. Albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Przez lata wracał do tego dnia z wdzięcznością. Do dziadka i lekcji, której mu udzielił. Fraza utknęła mu w głowie. Pomagała przetrwać trudne czasy. Jego umysł zataczał kręgi jak powtarzająca się piosenka za każdym razem, gdy było mu ciężko. Obietnica czegoś lepszego w niekrótkim czasie. Obietnica _nowego, ulepszonego Johna_ gdzieś tam, w przyszłości. Słowa stały się jego mottem.

Miał trzynaście lat, kiedy tata odszedł od matki do innej kobiety. Potajemnie spotykał się z nią od kilku miesięcy. Pewnej nocy po prostu wyszedł, zostawiając notatkę na kuchennym stole z numerem do adwokata. John płakał - to bolesne patrzeć na cierpienie matki. Stracić ojca. Musiał unieść na swoich barkach nową rolę _pana domu_. Ale nauczyło go to miłości, wierności i odpowiedzialności. Sprawiło, że stał się silniejszy.

Kiedy miał siedemnaście lat, rozpoczęły się nocne kłótnie z jego matką. Chodziło o Harry. O fakt, że przyprowadziła do domu małą blondynkę z przyjaznym uśmiechem i jasnymi niebieskimi oczami, a nie napakowanego blondwłosego piłkarza. John żarliwie bronił ją przed matczyną surową wizją utraty zbawienia. Ostre kłótnie i okazjonalne krzyki zawsze trwały co najmniej godzinę, podczas gdy czternastoletnia Harry obserwowała ich, a łzy w ciszy spływały po jej twarzy. To było bolesne - zobaczyć jego rodzinę tak rozdartą. Jednak nauczyło go bronić tych, których kocha. Że trzeba walczyć o to, w co się wierzy. Sprawiło, że stał się silniejszy.

Kiedy miał dwadzieścia lat, dostał się do szkoły medycznej. Spędzał noce ucząc się do częstych egzaminów. Niedorzecznie długie, trudne wypracowania i denerwujący nauczyciele, którzy szukali sposobu aby go oblać. To było stresujące i wyczerpujące. Ale nauczyło go, że jeśli się przyłoży, da sobie radę. I uczyniło go silniejszym.

Niedługo po skończeniu dwudziestki walczył z alkoholowym problemem Harry. Odciągał ją od barów, w których traciła przytomność. Pomagał jej z porannym kacem. Próbował zmusić do terapii. Zmierzył się z jej powrotami na złą drogę. Trzymając się wystarczająco daleko, by samemu nie wpaść w podobny bajzel. To było straszne patrzeć jak marnuje życie z butelką w ręku. Ale nauczyło go to, że należy wybierać, o co warto walczyć. Że czasami musisz trzymać się z dala, bo nie możesz pomóc. Uczyniło go to silniejszym.

Jeszcze później, wciąż w wieku dwudziestu lat, wysłano go do Afganistanu. Piekła na ziemi. Właściwie było znacznie gorzej. Samochody-pułapki z bombą wewnątrz i granaty. Wykręcające żołądek uszkodzenia ciał i krzyki agonii. Śmierć i destrukcja wszędzie, gdzie spoglądał. Ostre słońce i życie pod ostrzałem. Patrzenie na mężczyzn, właściwie przyjaciół, rozrywanych na strzępy tuż przed nim. Kompletna tortura. Prawie go zabiła. Ale nie zabiła. Uczyniła z niego żołnierza. Nauczyła, że należy trzymać się nawet wtedy, gdy wszystko, po prostu wszystko inne się rozpada. Uczyniło go silniejszym.

Tuż po trzydziestce zamieszkał z Sherlockiem. Wyczerpujące nocne pościgi za kryminalistami ulicami Londynu. Stawanie się zakładnikiem i patrzenie, jak twoja niewinna dziewczyna prawie zostaje przebita włócznią. Nieprzewidywalne eksperymenty zajmujące cały stół kuchenny. Części ludzkiego ciała - lodówkę. To było potworne, przyzwyczaić się do geniuszu Sherlocka równie wielkiego, co jego szaleństwo. Tych tendencji do socjopatii. Ale nauczyło go być elastycznym i tolerancyjnym. Spadać na cztery łapy. Zaglądać pod oziębłą powierzchowność, by odkryć pięknego i wspaniałego człowieka w głębi. Nauczyło go ślepo ufać i podążać za kimś, jeśli to było konieczne. Uczyniło silniejszym.

Każda trudna ścieżka, każda przeszkoda w jego życiu czyniła go silniejszym. Na dłuższą metę czerpał z nich korzyści. Sprawiały, że łatwiej akceptował przeciwności losu i trudy życia, które napotykał dość często. Do teraz.

Osiemnaście miesięcy później jest zupełnie zniszczony. Śmiercią Sherlocka.

Ona jedna niczego go nie nauczyła. Nie uczyniła silniejszym. Stał się jedynie parodią kogoś, kim był, odbiciem tej osoby. Nic się dla niego nie liczy. Nic nigdy nie będzie. Złamana kość mogła uczynić go silniejszym, ale nie złamane serce. Nie jego. Więc jeśli nie uczyniło silniejszym, to czy go zabije? Najprawdopodobniej. Powoli i cicho jak nic innego, być może sam nie będzie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Ponieważ co cię nie wzmocni, to cię zabije. Przynajmniej tak podpowiada logika.


End file.
